1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that has a plurality of wireless communication modes and is capable of connecting to a plurality of wireless devices, and a wireless device checking method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a communication apparatus that has different wireless communication modes and selectively connects to one of a plurality of wireless devices is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-15285). This communication apparatus has two types of wireless communication modes for infrastructure communication and ad hoc network communication, and when an opposite infrastructure device (access point) that is capable of performing infrastructure communication exists, the communication apparatus performs communication using a wireless communication mode for infrastructure communication on a priority basis.
In the communication apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-15285, when wireless devices corresponding to respective wireless communication modes exist, a preferential connection to a high-priority wireless device may be made. However, before communication with any of the wireless devices is actually started, wireless communication modes corresponding to actually connectable wireless devices that exist are not able to be checked in advance. For example, in the above-mentioned communication apparatus, a user is not able to check in advance that there exist two types of wireless communication modes for infrastructure communication and ad hoc network communication which correspond to connectable wireless devices. Thus, after it is checked that these wireless communication modes are enabled, the user himself/herself is not able to select a wireless communication mode for ad hoc network communication and also select a wireless device corresponding to this wireless communication mode.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of such problems, and an object of embodiments thereof is to provide an electronic apparatus that enables a user to check a plurality of wireless communication modes corresponding to actually connectable wireless devices and to select any wireless communication mode from among them, and a wireless device checking method.